


Adoption with the Crieff-Shappeys

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Since the two are males, Theresa thought of helping by taking them to an adoption center so they can adopt a child. With a picky Arthur choosing back and forth and Martin too impatient to care and just wanting a foster child to take home, will the two males ever leave? Douglas, Carolyn and Hercules lost hope for the two males after Theresa explains the predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoption with the Crieff-Shappeys

**Author's Note:**

> Le prompt is here http://thecaptainandthesteward.tumblr.com/post/54059300886/adoption-skipthur
> 
> I am Multifandomlooney.

Martin and Arthur got off the plane, holding hands with Carolyn rolling her eyes, in hope that people aren’t taking pictures since she’s not a huge fan of publishing relationships for the world to see. “Isn’t it great to be back here, Skip?"

"I suppose…considering we still have to take a bus trip to Vaduz since the country has yet to establish an airport."

"It won’t be that bad, Skip. Also, mum said due to size, the country can’t really place an airport. It would mean destroying the stores."

"True…"

"Besides, we could try to have some fun in the bus."

"Arthur, we are not playing Yellow car in the bus."

"Wasn’t planning to. Though, I see why no-"

Carolyn spoke strictly, “Arthur, whatever remains of your maturity as a man nearing thirty, please use it and keep quiet in the bus trip."

"Sorry mum…"

Douglas spoke, “Even though same sex partnerships are legal here, I would suggest not to show PDA while we’re here. Note, I would say the same if either one or both of you were female and I actually am neutral with relationships that don’t involve me."

"Douglas!" Martin continues, blushing deeper as he continued. “I am professional enough not to show ‘PDA’ in public."

"Does being professional also include turning red like the engineering uniform in current American Scifi films?"

"You-"

Arthur proceeds to hug Martin as a way to hide the blush and eventually calm Martin down. “Arthur, this was what I was talking about when I said PDA."

"Come on Douglass! Hugs aren’t just entitled to cou-"

"Homo love!"

Suddenly a flash noise was heard, Arthur and Martin turning to the boy holding the camera. The person who took it from the child was none other than the Princess of Lichtenstein in a mere t-shirt, jeans and lowest heeled shoes. “You can’t just take pictures of people without asking them."

"I am the king! I can take any pictures I want. Now, I command you to give that back."

Carolyn face palms. “Great. First I worry about them causing attention now it’s due to the ‘King.’ "

"Cheer up, Carolyn. At least the princess in shining armor saved two males from ending up in the internet in some gay romance blog."

"Considering the tip from the flight in the morning, I suppose I could take a break and go shopping."

"For your boyfriend Herc, I suppose?"

"You keep quiet."

"Very well. Should I leave you four to your business?"

"Actually," Theresa asks, “Is it possible to drop him back to the palace by any chance? I have to ask some favors that involve these two lovebirds," she says, texting the guards to let them know.

"My, a princess playing as the godfather? I see why not, your majesty. Carry on."

"She’s a girl!" said the small “King". “Also, carry me over your shoulders."

Douglas sighed, picking up the boy and placing him over the shoulders. “To the arcade!" The boy commanded.

"Yes, your majesty," Douglas said in monotone, secretly following Theresa’s request to take the child back to the palace.

Arthur had a puzzled look. “What was that all for, Skip? What’s a godfather anyway?"

"Oh, that was to get my brother away from here."

"So, why didn’t you go, not that we find your presence disturbing or anything. It’s just, aren’t you wasting time here being with us commoners?" Martin asks.

"Because I actually had to ask you guys something."

"What might that be, princess?"

"You two are married according to your records and the fact I pronounced you two as husbands under the name Crieff-Shappey. Did you two plan to adopt yet?"

"Huh? Now that you mention it…I never thought about adopting. What about you, Skip?" Arthur asks, turning towards Martin,

"Never was in mine either…I suppose it seems like a nice idea, Princess Theresa"

"Well, you two are in your thirties so you best adopt a child or two to take with you guys."

"I suppose, your highness. But, we have to ask mum on that one."

"Arthur, you are close to thirty. Shouldn’t that mean you make your own decisions?"

"What about you, Skip? You’re in your thirties so why didn’t you adopt since you make your own decisions outside of MJN air?"

"As I said earlier, never thought about it."

"Well, it doesn’t have to be an infant. There are several age groups to consider when deciding. But, let’s go before it closes," Theresa says, gesturing the two to follow her.

The three reached to an adoption house, Arthur endlessly going wow or giving a frightened look each time a kid is shown in front of him. “Arthur, pick one already!"

"It’s hard to, Skip! This isn’t a pet shop. These are human kids without parents we’re dealing with. These kids could fit two trips worth of the plane."

"You don’t think I know that, Arthur? Also, we are not bringing that many in the flight. Carolyn wouldn’t approve of that!"

"Skip. Mum wouldn’t approve anything without her permission. Also, I don’t want to force any of them to leave here with us."

Carolyn and Douglas appeared into the place. “So there you guys are."

"Not too surprising when overprotective mother places a GPS pinned to the back of her son’s tie prior to the trip, don’t you think?"

"Brilliant I must say, mum."

"You knew, Arthur?" Douglas asked, one eye opened in shock..

"Yes. But, I kept it on since the pin had a cute picture of a polar bear."

"Anyways, what seemed to be the problem this time."

"Well, if you must know, I was taking them to an adoption center to pick a child to adopt since these two never really thought about it."

"I see that your highness. Did the duo pick one so far?"

"Your son’s having a hard time picking and Martin’s getting impatient."

"That’s Arthur for you…" Carolyn said, her fingers rubbing her forehead.

"Did he try to pick one that wanted to leave here or loves to travel?"

"Brilliant, Douglas! Never thought about that. Was that what you were trying to tell me before mum and Douglas arrived, Skip?"

Martin sighed. “Yes. Wouldn’t that also mean dressing him/her up like you so that he/she can be around the plane?"

"You mean as a stewardess/steward, Martin?" Carolyn continues, “I don’t mind a helping hand for Arthur sometimes. But, I don’t trust children in the flight deck."

"Arthur doesn’t often stay in the flight deck. Besides, he gets to have his own apprentice, don’t you, Arthur?"

"I’m not really fond of making children work, Douglas. Maybe he/she can stay and play word games with you two."

"Arthur, Carolyn said no to children in the flight deck," Martin says.

"You said it yourself, Skip. We’re old enough to decide on our own."

"Yes, I said that. But due to current situation, I regret ever saying that."

Theresa was thinking for a moment until an idea came to her. “Maybe you could let the child do whatever it wants to so long as it doesn’t harm the passengers nor cause any regulation issues."

"Excuse me miss, I’ve always wanted a career within the planes," said a little girl that looked about seven. “I also like learning about animals and cool places."

"Maybe you two should pick her," Douglas says, his tone indicating the obvious solution.

"Brilliant, Douglas! What might your name be little one?" Arthur asks, kneeling down.

"My name is Julia. What’s your name, mister?"

"My name is Arthur. Skip, you should introduce yourself to her."

Martin proceeds to kneel down. “I’m Martin. Pleasure to meet you, Julia."

"Are you the captain? You still have normal hair color if you are one."

"Believe me. You aren’t the first to say that one."

"Wow. You get that a lot then."

"Anyways, Julia. Are you ready for a great time in the air?"

"Yeah!"

After signing some documents and clarification due to Martin and Arthur not native born citizens, Julia was officially adopted by Arthur and Martin under Crieff-Shappey.


End file.
